What Italy Sings When He Cleans His Room
by Chibi Mini Moon
Summary: Italy is suppose to clean his bedroom and get rid of stuff with Germany, but instead, he thinks of a song from one of my favorite movies, 'the little mermaid' fun CRACK!


**Okay, this pops into my head when my mama throws me into my bedroom to clean it, aaand you just had 3 cups of Sprite and 1 cupcake (owo) and my mom started singing the first line of "part of your world" from Little Mermaid. XD**

* * *

><p>"Ve... Germanyyyyy. I like how my room is... Even though it's messy on the inside, it's a clean room outside of the door!" Italy said, as he was being dragged by the ear by Germany.<p>

"I am not taking that shizer, Italy! Your room has been messy far to long, and it seems you don't know how to clean your room by yourself! So I'm getting rid of stuff to good children who know how to keep their rooms clean!" Germany scolded, thus, thrusting a 'HEFTY' trash bag into Italy's grasp. Italy whined and stepped into his bedroom over piles, and piles, and piles, and-nevermind.- of junk all over the floor. Germany grimaced at the sight. "How do you find anything?"

"I just go for a swim for my stuff!" Italy said. Then his short mind spand got it's attention on a trinket. "...Look at this stuff...Isn't it neat?"

"It's neat, but your room isn't!" Germany opened the black bag that made the _WHOOSH_ sound.

"Wouldn't you think my collections, complete?"

"It is complete. So now we can get rid of it." Germany put the trinket that Italy was holding into the trash bag.

"Wouldn't you think I'm the girl-"

"GIRL?"

"The girl who has...Everything?" Italy began to wander through his room.

"...? Italy... Where are you going with this?"

"Look at this trove...Treasures, untold. How many wonders can one cavern hold?"

"...Those shows on the television are making you crazy." Germany twitched his eye. Because, they weren't in a cavern. (Durr!) (Nick Jr. makes you use your imagination. That's what Italy is using~~)

"Look'n around here you think...Sure. She's got everything." Italy 'flew' over to stuff.

"Yes, you HAVE everything. Try giving it to someone who needs it?"

"I've got gadgets and gizmos of plenty. I've got hoozits, and whatsits gallore."

"Those lyrics sound familiar...Oh no. Don't tell me..."

"But who cares...No big deal. I want more..." Italy jumped onto his bed dramatically. "I wanna be, where the people are. I wanna see, wanna see'em dance'n~" Italy twirled and almost fell off his bed.

"Italy, stop messing around and get to work!"

"Walk'n around on those...What do you call them?" He held his index finger to his lips. "Oh! Feet!" He giggled.

Germany face palmed.

"Flipp'n your fins you don't get to far..."

"YOU DON'T HAVE FINS!"

"Legs, are required for jump'n DANCE'N!"

"again, with the dancing?" Germany asked annoyed.

"Strolling along down a- What's that word again? Streeeeet!~"

Germany decided, if he couldn't stop it, he might as well continue cleaning.

"Up where they walk, up where they run, up where they stay all day in the sun~~ Wandering free, wish I could be, part of that world~~~"

"Italy, you're in hot water-"

"What would I give? If I could live, out of these waters?"

"It's getting hotter..." Germany threatened.

"What I pay? To spend a day? Warm on the saaaand..." Italy lay in his bed and snuggled a pillow.

"Mein gott, Italy, if you want to go the beach you can just ask-"

"Bet you on land, they understand...Bet they don't. represent their daughters..."

"Italy. You. Are. Not. A. Girl."

"Bright young women, sick of swimming, ready to stand!" Italy hopped up on his bed.

"You're ignoring me, aren't you?-"

"And ready to know what the people know. Ask'em my questions, and get some answers. What's a fire? And why does it...What's the word? Buuurnnn!"

"Italy, You know you can't play with fire or near fire-"

"Whens it my turn? Wouldn't I love? Love to explore the shore up abooooveee..."

Germany massaged his forehead.

"Out of the sea..." Italy got onto his knees and sniffled. "Wish I, could be...Part of that..."

Germany was 3/4's done with the room.

"World..." Italy dramatically stared off into the distance.

"Are you done?" Germany asked. Annoyed. Very.

"Yes." Italy sighed.

"That's it. You're not going to Spain, France, and Prussia's 'Disney Princess Movie Sleepover Nights' in the basement anymore." Germany stood up and dusted his hands off.

"Ve..." Italy pouted.

* * *

><p><strong>LOL. I hope you enjoyed this crack. I did. xD and I wanna go to Disney Princess Movie nights with the bad friends trio! Italy must've had fun. He brought his pillow pet. LOL XD<strong>

**Review~~~**


End file.
